Sobre perros y lobos
by Frenopatica
Summary: Sirius se aburre. Los merodeadores traman una nueva aventura. Hogwarts, Woodstock 69... pero sobre todo, Sirius y Remus - slash / songfic
1. Una luna entre nubes

Es un día de invierno. Unos tímidos rayos de sol iluminan Hogwarts, los jardines blancos, el gran lago cubierto con fina capa de hielo, las torres nevadas... Se acercan las vacaciones y los alumnos hacen impacientes los últimos deberes del trimestre.

Sirius no.

Sirius no tiene ganas de hacer nada relacionado con las clases después de haber sufrido el estrés de los últimos exámenes. Está tirado encima de la cama de Remus -la suya está deshecha y cubierta de ropa sucia, como siempre- con las botas puestas y el gramófono encendido. Bob Dylan inunda la habitación de los merodeadores. Se aburre (mala señal), pero la tranquilidad que se respira hace que el chico dormite después de la comida y los tres trozos de pastel de manzana que se ha metido entre pecho y espalda. Todo es paz,... hasta que ese desgraciado de Potter irrumpe en la habitación con su puta manía de berrear todas las canciones que escucha.

_Heeeeeey Mr. Tambourine Maaan, play a song for meeee... I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to...!!! _

- Joder Potter, joder. Enserio, ¿nunca te han amenazado con arrancarte las cuerdas vocales y ahorcarte con ellas?

- Uhm... no. Veeenga Canuto, no me jodas. Cada día te pareces más a Quejicus, estoy empezando a pensar que esa obsesión que tienes con él no es por el gusto de amargarle la vida, sino porque crees que es un modelo a seguir.

- Retira eso o te...

Sirius se lanza sobre James como un perro rabioso y Remus -que obviamente viene de la biblioteca- entra en la habitación para encontrarse con los dos jugadores de quidditch con más prestigio del momento, y los dos chicos más guapos y populares de todo Hogwarts, revolcándose por el suelo como unos animales. La imagen de ese Sirius despeinado, sin camiseta, con su tatuaje de la luna escondida entre nubes que se hizo en Camden en ese hombro musculoso, con los vaqueros desabrochados... en definitiva, ese Sirius salvaje, hace que le tiemblen las rodillas y sienta que algo le late fuertemente entre las piernas.

- ¿Queréis dejar de revolcaros como si estuvierais en celo?

- ¡No nos estamos revolcando! Es que Sirius está mal de la cabeza, aunque no sea nada nuevo, y se ha lanzado sobre mí sin razón alguna... y por cierto, este perro siempre está en celo, no me puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta.

- Cállate, Potter -ladra- ¡Ha empezado él, Lunático!

- Dios, sois peores que los niños de primero... ¿se puede saber que te pasa, Sirius?

- Que me aburro.

Remus entorna los ojos con esa expresión de _otra vez no, porfavor_ y se dirige a su cama, cambia el disco del gramófono por uno de ese jazz desgarrador que se le pega al cuerpo y entra en su interior, hasta lo más profundo de su alma, y hace que algo se retuerza en su pecho. Ese jazz que tanto le gusta. Saca un libro viejo del cajón de la mesita y se dispone a evadirse.

- ¡¿Qué coño haces, Lupin?! Encima qué pretendes... ¿TORTURARME?  
- Sirius, intento buscar algo de tranquilidad. El gramófono es mío. Por cierto, ¿se puede saber dónde está Peter?

James encoge los hombros mientras que Sirius sonríe de lado, con esa sonrisa de pillo que tanto le gusta a Remus.

- Le he encargado algo.

- ¿Qué tramas, Black? - pregunta Remus arqueando una ceja mientras que James empieza a acompañar a Sirius en esa sonrisa picarona.

- Qué impaciente el empollón. A ver, Lupin, se acercan las navidades. Me aburro y este sol me inspira. Las vacaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina, habrá que celebrarlo, ¿no?

- Prefiero no saber más para que cuando Dumbledore me pida explicaciones no tenga que mentir una vez más para salvaros el pellejo.

- Qué exagerado, Lunático. Chico listo, eso sí.

A Sirius Black le gusta mirar a Remus Lupin cuando lee. Le gusta ver como hunde esos largos dedos de pianista en el pelo, mirar su ceño fruncido, en esa expresión de concentración, de que está en otro mundo. A él también le gustaría estar con Remus en ese otro mundo, nadar en sus pensamientos, por alguna extraña razón. Sonríe cuando le pilla en un arrebato de movimiento de los dedos al ritmo histérico de los saxofones. Es como que a veces, el perfecto estudiante Remus Lupin pierde un poco el control, un poquito. Y eso, no tiene precio. Sirius sonríe, travieso... de momento se conforma con nadar en sus propios pensamientos.


	2. If

James y Sirius entrenan para el próximo partido contra Revenclaw dentro de dos semanas. Como siempre, empiezan a ponerse histéricos ya los quince días antes. Que si Revenclaw tiene muy buena defensa, que si su buscador es infalible, que si tienen jugadas estratégicas impresionantes... y todas esas cosas que Remus no entiende.

Mientras tanto, Remus y Lily se pasan la tarde con las narices metidas en los libros de poesía. Cuando Peter entra en la habitación escondiendo un bulto debajo de la túnica, mira a la chica pelirroja y se pone nervioso mientras intenta meter en el armario lo que sea que esconde.

- Hey Pete, ¿qué llevas ahí? - le dice Remus, intentando parecer desinteresado.

- Pues... nada importante.

- Bueno, si no es importante puedes enseñárnoslo, ¿no?

- Es que... es un secreto.

- Pete, escúchame bien. No tienes que meterte en líos porque Sirius te lo pida.

- No son líos - parece irritado.

- Está bien, como quieras.

- ¿Ya está ese idiota de Black preparándo batallitas con el chulo de Potter y usando a este pobre desgraciado para el trabajo sucio? - susurra Lily.

- Oh, vamos Lily, no empieces...

Y siguen leyendo mientras Peter termina sus deberes de Estudios Muggles, aunque Remus tiene la cabeza en otro sitio.

_Si guardas, en tu puesto, la cabeza tranquila / cuando todo a tu lado es cabeza perdida_ (...) empieza el poema, (...) _serás hombre, hijo mío_, termina.

Sus amigos están mal de la cabeza, sin duda. Pero son toda su vida, sin duda alguna. No entiende como Lily no logra comprender eso, ni tampoco logra mirar más allá de los cuerpos atléticos, las pavonerías y las constantes bromas de sus amigos. Él tiene que controlar a veces las situaciones y poner un poco de orden... pero para qué lo vamos a negar, es tan merodeador como cualquiera de los otros.


	3. Cuando Sirius Black trama algo

Después del entrenamiento, en las duchas comunes, mientras James berrea su habitual popurrí de canciones de los Beatles, Sirius emite ruidos que le salen desde el pecho cuando el agua caliente -muy caliente- se estrella contra su nuca.  
- Joder Canuto, me estás asustando.  
- Qué pasa Jimmy, ¿hoy te ha dado por cortarme el rollo todo el puto tiempo o que?  
- Puede ser, aunque no lo hago intencionadamente, tío. Enserio. _Dooon't want nobody, nobodyyyy... 'cause baby it's youuu... Shalalalalalalaaa_

Y sin querer, la imagen de Remus Lupin con todas sus cicatrices pasa fugazmente por la mente de Sirius, que aguanta la respiración unos segundos. _Puto James y sus putas canciones. Qué-coño-me-está-pasando._

- Oye, Canuto, ¿qué tramas para hoy? ¿Qué le encargaste a Peter?  
- Jimmy, el hecho de que estemos en un baño, tengas gafas y, por supuesto, lo cotilla que eres, hace que te des cierto aire a Myrtle la llorona.  
- Venga tío, no me jodas... ¿Enserio no me lo vas a contar? Pensé que éramos como hermanos. Ya veo que esta vez te quieres llevar tú toda la gloria.  
- No seas gilipollas, Cornamenta. Es una sorpresa. Sigues siendo mi puto hermano.  
- Más te vale.  
- Oh, Jimmy, me estás asustando... - se burla.

Nada más cenar, ya en la habitación, Sirius habla en susurros con Peter. Remus se lava los dientes en el baño y James, harto de intentar participar en la misteriosa travesura sin éxito alguno, se dedica a incordiar. Algo que se le da muy bien. Subido encima de la cama con únicamente el pantalon del pijama, usa su vieja escoba a modo de guitarra e interpreta su mejor papel como estrella del rock'n'roll. Movimientos exagerados de cadera, tan obsceno.

_Hey hey mama said, the way you move gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove... Tanananananaaaaaa.....!_

Y _mierda_. Lily Evans contempla la escenita desde la puerta con una expresión difícil de interpretar. Viene a buscar a Remus para la habitual ronda de prefectos, obviamente. _A quién coño se le ha ocurrido dejar la puerta abierta. Puto Sirius, encima está al borde del estalle._

- Erm, losiento. ¿Dónde está Remus? - _ese estúpido Potter pavoneándose como siempre. Sin camiseta. Santa Circe, qué torso... ¡por Merlín, Lily, cállate de una vez! Es tonto, y punto. _  
- ¡Coño, Evans! Qué raro tú por aquí... - Sirius, irónico - Remus está en el baño, ¿quieres entrar y sujetársela mientras mea, también? ¿O consideras que eso puede hacerlo sin tu compañía?  
- Black, - suena casi como un insulto - ciertamente considero que Remus es lo bastante hábil para arreglárselas solito en el baño... algo que pongo en duda en tu caso, ¿eres capaz de encontrártela en los pantalones?  
- Muy graciosa - otra vez esa Evans dejándole sin respuestas. En realidad podría contestarle cualquier obscenidad, claro que sí, pero se corta. James le mira con cara de _una palabra más y te mato_, y los amigos son lo primero.

Cuando Remus se va con Lily, Sirius considera que es hora de empezar. James puede colaborar en organizar _el asunto_, y a ello se ponen. La torre donde duermen los cuatro chicos bulle de magia esa noche. Y cuando Remus llega después de casi una hora (la ronda se había alargado más de lo previsto) y abre la puerta, no es capaz de cerrar la boca de asombro ante lo que ve, ante el contacto de sus pies con la hierba fresca.


	4. Psicodélico

Un semana antes, Sirius encontraba a Peter en la habitación escuchándo _Magia FM _en ese aparato muggle, la radio. Milagrosamente, en un espacio en ese programa de canciones para brujas adolescentes con las hormonas locas, hacían una mención especial al gran festival Woodstock y repasaban las mejores canciones del mismo. Mientras el sonido eléctrico de la guitarra de Jimmy Hendrix se colaba por todos los rincones, Sirius Black, como un perro hipnotizado, tuvo una revelación.

(...)

Remus no puede creerse lo que ve ante sus ojos. Eso no es la habitación de los merodeadores... ha sufrido un hechizo amplificador. En realidad, ha sufrido muchos hechizos. _Santa Circe, ¿cuánto habrá estudiado Sirius para esto?_ Con razón le veía leyendo tanto últimamente.

- ¡¡Cierra la puerta, Lunático!! - gritan al unísono Sirius, James y Peter, que aparecen enfrente suyo vestidos con pantalones de campana, chalecos y cintas en el pelo.

Y cuando lo hace, la puerta desaparece y sólo queda ese mundo que Sirius ha traído a su habitación esa noche. Están en el mismísimo Woodstock de 1969. Cientos de miles de jóvenes a su alrededor bailando con los brazos en alto, dando palmas, sentados en el suelo, disfrutando. Un Jimmy Hendrix con pantalones azules y lleno de flecos se divisa a lo lejos. Remus no sale de su asombro.

- Es más o menos como un efecto óptico, - explica Sirius - también hemos puesto un montón de hechizos silenciadores y por supuesto, nadie más podrá traspasar la puerta de... la habitación.

Aunque es "más o menos como un efecto óptico" Remus puede sentir la hierba en sus pies... ¿descalzos? Sirius le mira divertido. Por arte de esa magia tan pura, tan juvenil, tan... Sirius, ahora mismo lleva puestos unos vaqueros acampanados y un blusón que le queda enorme.

- Estás jodidamente guapo, Lupin - ríe Sirius. Y Remus se estremece, aunque obviamente, _sólo era una broma estúpida_.

Cuando Sirius quiere algo, lo consigue. A cabezota no le gana nadie y por eso cuando se le ocurrió obsequiar a sus amigos -a sus hermanos- trayéndoles Woodstock a la habitación para celebrar la llegada de las últimas navidades que pasarían en Hogwarts, no paró hasta conseguirlo. Removió cielo y tierra: se saltó alguna clase -para eso no tiene problema-, entró en la Sección Prohibida unas cuantas noches con la capa invisible, se informó acerca de Woodstock e incluso estudió. Es raro verle vestido de hippy, sin sus habituales pintas de rockero sin causa. _Está condenadamente guapo. Está guapo se ponga lo que se ponga. Debería estar prohibido que fuese tan guapo, deberían enviarle a Azkaban por ello. No es justo_. Otra vez Sirius Black deshonrando a su apellido, saltándose prácticamente todas las normas... ¿y todo para qué? Para pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida con sus amigos. No le basta con habérsele ocurrido ser un animago ilegal para las noches de luna llena. No, él tiene que seguir yendo en contra de la ley. Es un merodeador, qué se le va a hacer. _Es... adorable. _

- ¿Y qué le encargaste a Colagusano, perro astuto?

- Bueno, Colagusano tampoco sabía nada de esto. Ya dije que era una sorpresa. Peter se encargó del... material adicional.

- ¿Material adicional?

- Ya sabes Lunático, no estamos aquí sólo para escuchar buena música. Es una noche de merodeadores, necesita material adicional... fue una dura misión para Colagusano, me siento orgulloso de él.

- Conseguí el whisky de fuego y el vodka psicodelico en Hogsmeade. La marihuana es de la plantación que tiene Sirius en el Bosque Prohibido, ya sabes - dice un sonriente Peter, alagado.

- Espera un momento... ¡¿Vodka psicodélico?!

- Joder, Lunático. Podrías dejarte de tanta preguntita y empezar a disfrutar del panorama. Sí, es vodka psicodélico. Peter se lo compró a un traficante ruso en Cabeza de puerco. Considero que nos va a venir fenomenal.

La noche no ha hecho más que comenzar. Los Jefferson Airplane suenan ahora en el Woodstock-habitación. El vodka psicodélico, el whisky de fuego, la hierba de Sirius... comienzan a hacer efecto en los chicos. Sobre todo en James que ya se mueve lentamente de pie, con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa apacible en los labios.

- Joder, tíos. Esto es lo mejor que hemos hecho en seis años.  
- No exageres, Potter. Se te va la olla, enserio.

_When men on the chessboard get up and tell you where to go... and you've just had some kind of mushroom and your mind is moving low... Go ask Alice, I think she'll know._

Sirius agarra la botella como si se agarrase a la vida y le da sus habituales y largos tragos, cada vez más largos a medida que sus ojos se vuelven más vidriosos. Remus le observa, -_quién fuera botella_-, mientras el alcohol comienza a nublar su mente. Peter está sentado, como en otro mundo, incapaz de seguir el ritmo de Sirius, que parece una esponja. Si le mete un trago tan largo a la botella, vomitará hasta la primera papilla.

- Os quiero, tíos - dice James, feliz, como si llevara años sin verles. Y se lanza sobre Remus.  
- Jamie, me estoy empezando a celar - Sirius, muerto de risa.  
- Sirius, ¡hermaaano! - y James se tira sobre Sirius y los dos comienzan a tocarse y a hacer el payaso, como siempre.  
- ¡Quita, cervatillo! Estás hecho una guarrilla, Jimmy. Me refería a que no toques a Remus, es mío.

_Otra vez no, porfavor._

- ¿Cómo que es tuyo? ¿Y yo qué?  
- Céntrate en Evans. O también tienes a Pete.  
- ¡¿Qué?! - Peter abre los ojos como platos, menos mal que está sentado. No le gusta cuando sus amigos bromean con esas cosas. Que Remus sea gay no quiere decir que lo tengan que ser todos.  
- Desde luego, lo quieres todo para tí, Sirius - dice James, intentando parecer irritado.  
- ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, eh Lupin? - y le mira. _LE MIRA_. Tan intenso, tan adentro. _Que me folles de una vez por todas, Sirius._ Con esos ojos, borrachos, azules, grises. Le mira muy serio. Parece que está hablando enserio. _Oh vamos, Remus, estás alucinando. Cómo va a estar hablando enserio._

- A los hippies les iba el amor libre. Aquí tienes un montón, búscate alguno si estás tan caliente como un perro, Black.  
- Como perro que soy - sentencia Sirius.

Y la noche sigue, entre risas y bromas. Están borrachos como cubas, o más que eso. Los merodeadores dejan volar su mente, escuchan la música, se lo pasan bien. Muy bien. Son jóvenes y están en Hogwarts -en Woodstock-, con toda la noche por delante.

_Feed youuur heeead, feed youuur heeaad!_

Canta Grace Slick. Pues eso.


	5. Un pedazo de mi corazón

La noche cae sobre el Woodstock de Hogwarts. La gran Janis Joplin hace su aparición y Sirius le da pequeños codazos en los costados a Remus mientras sonríe con esa cara de pillo. Sabe que es una de las mujeres con la que el hombre lobo estaría, de no ser porque le gustan más los hombres que a un niño los caramelos de Honeydukes. _De no ser porque me gustas tú, Sirius Black_.  
James anda perdido entre la multitud y Peter ronca estruendosamente sobre la hierba.

- Cómo es posible que pueda dormir incluso con este ruido. Joder, y aún se le oye roncar - protesta Sirius, y Remus ríe - Me gusta cuando te ríes así. Me haces sentir mejor persona.

- Eres una buena persona, Sirius.

- No lo creo... Soy un Black, Lunático. No tengo remedio.

- Pero no eres como ellos, Sirius. Eres... la oveja negra. Una buena persona.

Y Sirius se le queda mirando. Como si buscase algo en sus ojos.

_Didn't I make you feel... like you were the only man? Yeah...! and didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can? Honey, you know I did!!_

Woodstock comienza a desaparecer de la habitación. La música suena cada vez más lejos, parece que el mundo se acaba y ya no les queda tiempo. Los hechizos van perdiendo su efecto... aunque, otros nuevos hechizos llegan con más fuerza. La mano de Sirius en su rodilla.

_I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it...!_

Esto no puede estar pasando.

_... take another little piece of my heart now, baby! Break it! break another little bit of my hear now darling yeah yeah yeah... Oh, have a, have another little piece of my heart now baby..._

Todo da vueltas a su alrededor. El lobo y el perro. Remus y Sirius. El aliento de Sirius golpea en la cara de Remus... huele a alcohol, huele a hombre, a rebelde, a sueños por cumplir, huele a Sirius.

_You know you got it... if it makes you feel good, oh, yes, indeed._

Y Remus abre la boca, suplicante, cuando ve a Sirius mojarse los labios con esa lengua suya... Esa lengua que tantas chicas habrán probado. Que él quiere y desea con todas sus fuerzas, todos los días y todas las noches, sobre todo las de luna llena.

_You're out on the streets looking good, and baby deep down in your heart! I guess you know that it ain't right... Never, never, never, never, never..._

Y Sirius le besa. A él. A Remus Lupin. De golpe, sin dejarle tiempo para pensar o asimilar lo que está sucediendo.

_Hear me when I cry at night, babe, and I cry all the time! But each time I tell myself that I, well, I can't stand the pain_

El hombre lobo pierde el control. No hay nada más. Sólo ellos, y la música. Y le devuelve el beso, más deprisa, más humedo y con más ansiedad. Y Sirius le agarra el cuello mientras el lobo se aferra a su espalda, sujetándose a la vida.

_But when you hold me in your arms I'll sing it once again... I'll say come on, come on come on, come on and take it!!!_

Y otra vez ese estribillo en la desgarradora voz de Janis. Y ellos comiéndose. Comiéndose el mundo entero. Se separan nerviosos, porque Woodstock se termina esa noche y quizás ese beso muera con él. Todo es un remolino, girando deprisa. La música cada vez más lejos y en un segundo la habitación vuelve con un sonoro _Crack!_ como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Meten a Peter en la cama y ayudan a James, borracho perdido, que no para de decir _Os quiero, tíos_ pero que se duerme nada más posar la cabeza en la almohada con un _Lily...,_ entre suspiros, antes de empezar a respirar profundamente. El bueno de James Potter.  
Remus se mete en su cama y se dispone a dormir, aunque sabe que no va a ser capaz. La cabeza le da vueltas y siente que algo le presiona en el pecho, muy fuerte. Le cuesta respirar. Pero nota un peso detrás de él. Sirius. Sirius metiéndose debajo de _sus_ sábanas, de _su _piel. Corre las cortinas y lanza un hechizo que les aisle. Le quita la ropa, tirando de ella, desgarrándola.

- Y ahora quiero que me quites la ropa a mordiscos, Lupin - exige.

Sirius lamiéndole las cicatrices del cuello, las más viejas y las más recientes. _No puede ser. Dios._ Y Remus perdiendo el control, moviéndose entero, frotándose contra el perro que le lame por todas partes. Y se lamen, se frotan... se besan con desesperación. Remus se va a correr en cualquiero momento, mientras suspira _Sirius _entre besos cortos. No se cree lo que está pasando. Están muriéndose juntos. Sirius se muere, joder, se va a morir como Remus le siga arañando esa manera, como no pare de aullar tan alto, como si Sirius fuese la misma luna llena. Todo va demasiado rápido. _Esto es una jodida locura._

- Sirius, muérdeme. Más... más, más fuerte- jadea.

Remus Lupin ordenándole que le muerda. El hombre lobo que pierde el control en una noche sin luna, el perro desesperado. _Por fin, Remus_. Y le muerde, claro. Vaya que si le muerde. Le clava todos los dientes en los hombros, el cuello, la barbilla y la lengua. Y Remus le agarra la polla, con todos esos dedos de pianista, tan largos. _Merlín, no puede ser._ Y mueve la mano, despacio primero y más fuerte y rápido después. _Más fuerte. _Y Sirius quisiera aguantar, pasarse así todo lo que queda de noche, toda la vida... Pero no puede más, y se corre sobre el estómago de Remus y emite ese sonido ronco desde lo más profundo del estómago, como una bestia liberándose de las ataduras. Es libre, es más que libre. Remus le ha liberado para siempre, sólo él lo ha conseguido.  
_Es genial... increíble._

- Remus.., Lunático.

Y le mira. Tan jodidamente guapo ese lobo, es _su_ Remus. _Suyo y de nadie más_. Tan frágil, mirándole desnudo entre jadeos, con los ojos brillándole y esa cara de alucinado y de... felicidad. _Joder_. Sirius le coge la erección y mueve su mano y no dura mucho, Remus también se corre -se muere unos segundos- caliente, en las manos de Sirius. Los dos se abrazan, exhaustos, con los corazones latiendo a toda velocidad y las respiraciones aceleradas.  
No se creen lo que acaban de hacer. Tienen la misma emoción que cuando acaban de realizar la típica travesura de merodeadores... Los huesos del delgado Remus se clavan en Sirius, que escucha latir el corazón del lobo. Suena igual que los golpes que le da a las bludgers en los partidos, suena igual que las ruedas del expreso que se dirige a Hogwarts, suena igual que los golpes lejanos del Sauce Boxeador en una tarde de sol en los jardines. Suena a Remus Lupin y a que no le importa de dónde viene ni adónde va... simplemente está tendido encima de un hombre lobo, y el contacto con su piel le hace delirar. Y qué importa si amanece.

_Take another little piece of my heart._


End file.
